


Distractions

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL 10 Days of Femslash [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash 2016, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated for swears.</p><p>It sucks when bad guys attack the Tower and knock out all the power and you're stuck in an elevator with a person you regularly dream about. Just the worst thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL 10 Days of Femslash](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/142073562087/fckyeahdarcylewis-10-days-of-femslash-a) Super Awesome Darcyland Event!
> 
> Day 3: Stuck in an Elevator (and loving it)

"Oh god!" Hill whimpered as the elevator jolted to a stop.

"What—" Darcy began.

But then the lights went out.

"Holy shit," Hill breathed, and Darcy felt the other woman grope in the darkness for her: her wrist bumped Darcy's forearm, and then her hand grasped Darcy's shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked. "I don’t know what happened, but this is Stark's elevator, so it's not like we'll be here for very long."

Hill always looked so confident, so in charge. Darcy never would have guessed that she was afraid of the dark.

"Backup generator should have kicked in by now," Hill told her, the businesslike words failing to mask the fear in her voice. She stepped closer to Darcy and released her momentarily. A tiny blue light illuminated the space when Hill touched the device she wore on her ear, and she commanded it: "Stark."

"Kinda busy," Darcy heard him say. There were other sounds as well, none of them good.

"Sit rep," Hill demanded.

"I'd love to get you all the details, Sweetheart, but like I said," he groaned and there was an explosion in the background. "I'm kind of! Busy!"

Hill let out an impatient breath and hung up on him.

"Maybe try Pepper?" Darcy suggested.

Hill latched onto her words, nodding. "Yeah," she agreed. "She'll at least have a line to JARVIS."

As it turned out, she did. The Tower was under attack, but the Avengers were on the job. At first they'd thought that the arc reactor was the main target, but had quickly discovered that all the secondary generators had been sabotaged in one way or another. "Tony will get right on the fix as soon as they take care of the—I can't believe I'm saying this—the flying crustaceans, so just sit tight. It shouldn't be long."

"Thank you, Pepper," Hill said, then pulled the Bluetooth off and put it in her bag.

"So this sucks," Darcy said aloud. She actually didn't mind at all. Being trapped in a small space with a person she regularly dreamed about was pretty much best case scenario for her. She’d even felt a little giddy getting onto the elevator alone with her in the first place.

"It totally does," Hill agreed. Darcy hoped she was just talking about the smallness of the space and the lack of light and not the fact that she was stuck there with Darcy. Not that she thought she had any chance with Hill at all, but it's never nice to hear that your crush can't stand you.

"This is my worst nightmare," Hill admitted into the silence. 

"Oh," Darcy said, because she didn't know what to say.

"I hate elevators," the other woman groaned.

"Oh," Darcy said again, understanding. "So it's not because you're stuck here with me."

"No, I'm glad you're here," Hill whispered, and her hand found Darcy again, her fingers clasping Darcy's wrist.

Darcy's heart lurched. "You're always so cool, I didn't think you could be scared of anything," she said, to fill the silence.

"Well, falling to my death down a metal shaft is on my list of top ten least favorite ways to die," Hill informed her.

"Any idea how long we're going to be here?" Darcy asked, even though she knew Hill didn't.

"Nope," she responded.

"Can you think of anything we could do to pass the time?"

Maria cleared her throat. "I can think of a couple things, but I don't know if you'll be up for them."

"Like, stuff to keep you distracted?" Darcy asked. "One time my friends talked me into riding the Ferris wheel and I freaked out when we stopped at the top and so we played 'never have I ever' up there for like an hour."

Maria squeezed Darcy's wrist. "We could start there."

"Um, okay." Darcy took a deep breath. "Never have I ever... been trapped in an elevator."

Maria huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, that's probably not very distracting," Darcy told her apologetically. "Sorry. We could—"

"Never have I ever," Maria interrupted quickly, "Made out with someone in an elevator."

Darcy gulped. "Wow, yeah, I've... never done that either."

"Know what would be more distracting?" Maria asked, and Darcy heard a thump as Maria's bag hit the floor.

"What?" Darcy asked, even though she knew.

Maria didn't answer, just pulled Darcy closer, putting a hand on her hip and moving slowly up until she found her mouth in the dark.

"I'll forget all about where we are if I can kiss you, Darcy," Maria whispered against her lips.

"These elevators should break down more often," Darcy whispered back, then closed the distance between them.

Tony didn't get the power back up for three hours.

Darcy and Maria didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172663151518/distractions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
